


Curcol Aria

by revabhipraya



Series: Curcol [5]
Category: Omen Series - Lexie Xu
Genre: Drama, Multi, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Randomness, thought
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Banyak yang suka kepo dengan menanyakan siapa yang bakal aku pilih di antara OJ dan Gil.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Omen Series © Lexie Xu. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).

_**aria topan's pov** _

.

.

.

Banyak yang suka kepo dengan menanyakan siapa yang bakal aku pilih di antara OJ dan Gil.

Kalau bisa, aku ingin memilih keduanya. Aku bukannya maruk, mungkin matre dikit, tapi aku juga memilih berdasarkan perhitungan. Gil dan OJ, keduanya adalah dua sosok laki-laki yang diidamkan para wanita. Gil selalu berhasil tampil keren dengan lagu-lagunya yang alay, dan OJ dengan segala klub ajaibnya punya pesona tersendiri yang sanggup membuat cewek klepek-klepek.

Kedengarannya sempurna banget, 'kan? Saking sempurnanya, ada kalanya aku merasa gak percaya bisa dikejar-kejar dua cowok tengil yang sering kujuluki tuyul itu, tetapi ada kalanya juga aku heran kenapa dua cowok yang diidam-idamkan ini mau-mau saja mengorbankan nyawa mereka buatku.

Apa mereka sebegitu sukanya padaku?

Eh, aku bukannya geer. Bekerja sebagai si Makelar selama ... entah berapa lama membuatku terlatih untuk membaca seseorang. Misalnya dengan tanda seru yang diselipkan klien di _chat_ saja aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa dia gemas dengan tingkahku tetapi diam-diam butuh juga. Dan asal tahu saja, membaca orang secara langsung jauh lebih mudah daripada lewat _chat._

Oke, kembali kepada Gil dan OJ, keduanya adalah orang yang kelewat mudah dibaca. Gil adalah cowok polos berhati super baik yang di dalam otaknya hanya ada dua hal: musik dan aku (sumpah, aku bukan kegeeran), sedangkan OJ adalah cowok baik yang agak lebih dewasa daripada Gil dan aktif di dalam jutaan organisasi aneh. Keduanya punya tampang ganteng dan _style_ yang lumayan oke, dan harus kuakui, keduanya pacar- _able_ banget.

Mungkin kalian kepo kenapa aku nggak mau balikan sama OJ atau jadian sama Gil. Sederhana aja, sebab aku merasa kalo jadian dengan salah satu di antara mereka hanya akan menghambat kebebasanku untuk menjadi si Makelar―meski mereka udah tau, sih. Kedua, karena aku nggak mau masa mudaku dihabiskan untuk seorang cowok saja. Langgeng juga bukan jaminan, untuk apa aku bersusah payah membangun kebahagiaan kalau akhirnya bakalan kandas? Dan ketiga, aku ingin mengumpulkan dulu bekal―duit maksudnya―sebebas mungkin sebelum aku menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius. Kedengaran keren, 'kan?

Untungnya, Gil dan OJ sangat mendukung keputusanku untuk nggak memilih salah satu di antara mereka. Keduanya memang agak patah hati―kelihatan banget dari wajahnya―tetapi kedua cowok itu ajaibnya bisa berlapang dada. Nggak sia-sia aku menjadikan mereka dua budak yang setia mengikutiku ke mana-mana.

Intinya, dari semua penjabaran ini ada satu hal yang mau aku tegaskan.

Berteman dengan mereka jauh lebih asyik ketimbang pacaran dengan salah satunya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> KENAPA AKU GAGAL MENDAPATKAN SENSE AYA DARI SINI :"))) /nak
> 
> Au ah, au ah, au ah, au ah, au ah―STOP.
> 
> Oke! Dengan fanfiksi ini, berakhir pula curcol edisi para cewek! Kalo ada yang kepo soal edisi para cowok, itu, hmm ... liat nanti aja! Ku tak ingin PHP! XD
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya~


End file.
